Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an integrated circuit device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device capable of waking up without a reference clock signal in a low-power mode and an electronic device including the same.
An integrated circuit device used in an electric device may usually operate in either a normal mode for a normal operation or a low-power mode for saving power. Here, the low-power mode may include an initialization mode and a sleep mode.
A stimulus is needed to wake up the integrated circuit device in the low-power mode. The stimulus may be an internal interrupt or an external input. The integrated circuit device may use a reference clock signal in order to react to this stimulus. However, when the reference clock signal is used, a clock tree and monitoring logic in the integrated circuit device partially operate, increasing power consumption of the integrated circuit device. Therefore, it is desirable to wake up the integrated circuit device from the low-power mode without using the reference clock signal for reducing the power consumption of the integrated circuit device.